lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Adult Merohan
Check out the original page for Kid/Teen Merohan. Merohan is the former Main RP character of Maroyasha. About Merohan is polite and serious. He always tries to help others and is one of the Earth's greatest fighters. He is always training, getting stronger. Merohan is now at the age of 48. Personality Merohan is a nice, polite person. But he can get angry pretty easily. Nowadays though, he seems so distant from everyone. Info Raising A Child Merohan had a son named Trinks at the age of 23. His son is now 6 years old and he has raised him a fighter. Together they travelled to other planets helping people. Immediate Attack Merohan and Trinks were attacked by Starkiller II when they returned to the lookout. Trinks was killed and Merohan nearly followed. He disappeared afterwards and hasn't been seen. 8 Years Later Merohan revived his son Trinks and the two of them went around the world training. Now they are returning to the Lookout. 15 Year Timeskip During the 15 years of peace Merohan raised Trinks, but when Trinks became old enough he left for another planet. So he now lives alone in his father's old cabin. He plans to leave the Lookout Crew to pursue a life of peace, but will return when he is truly needed. Off To The Future Merohan decided to leave the Lookout Crew after Asura's appearance. He said goodbye to his friends then flew off. He powered up fully and fired a Future Kamehameha. He fused with his future counterpart and dissapeared. He is now in the future with Future Trinks. Never planning to return. For now... Fights Lookout Cup (1071) Round 1: Merohan vs Carlisle (Won) In the first round of the Lookout Cup, Merohan fought Carlisle. Upon entering the ring and the dome being sealed the two proceeded to merely talk. After about five minutes of talking Carlisle threw a sai at Merohan, only to be caught by him. Merohan kept the sai, waiting for his moment. Carlisle proceeded to throw a fire sai at Merohan, only to be deflected by the sai Merohan had just obtained. Carlisle flew up to assess the situation, only to be kicked down and have a ki bast fired into him by Merohan. Merohan revealed his speed then by quickly returning to where he was standing, making it seem as if he hadn't moved. Carlisle proceeded to transform into his Nature Being form. He tried to hit Merohan with his bow, only to suddenly be surrounded by a hundred Merohan's. But in fact it was Merohan moving so fast it appeared as if there were a hundred of him. Carlisle then transformed to Light Being form. After seeing this, Merohan transported the two of them to the planet of Dark Star. There, the light eaters on the planet went to attack Carlisle, only for Merohan to punch him across the face and dissapear into the dark. Carlisle went back to his basic form knowing the light eaters could take his energy if he had stayed in that form. Carlisle transported them back to Earth and turned back into his Nature Being form. Carlisle then went on to use his Meteor Storm attack. Which was fruitless due to Merohan's speed and skill with his sword. Merohan transported the two of them to Planet Zoon, thinking it would slow down Carlisle. But that proved to be pointless. Carlisle opened up his wings and used a fire blast to propel himself away and upwards from Merohan. Merohan began spinning at extreme speeds, his arm behind his back. Causing his fist to have enough force to shatter a planet due to the momentum it was gaining. He did the same with his sword. But then Carlisle created a steam cloud just as Merohan was about to strike. To counter-act this Merohan transported them to Namek. He himself hid in the water, blending in due to his green attire. He simply watched and waited as Carlisle prepared a vortex of 100 Kunai of Death. As well as setting them on fire. But Merohan quickly teleported behind him and phased in and out repatedaly, speaking to him from behind. This tricked Carlisle into turning around, losing his focus just enough for Merohan to fly through the vortex and hit Carlisle across the jaw. But Merohan still took slight damage, even though flying through perfectly. Carlisle in a slight panic teleported the two of them back to the original fighting grounds. Carlisle then used his splitting technique to split all his forms into six different people. Angelon tried to attack Merohan, but he simply deflecte his attacks. Naturon and Kayuubion proceeded to use both their storm techniques. But at the same time, Merohan stabbed Angelon through the stomach causing him to vanish. Aguamon knocked Merohan off his feet by hiding in a puddle and tripping him. But Merohan recovered so quickly it simply seemed like he had dodged it. He then sliced Aguamon in half, making Carlisle resort to using his Celestial Skyrocket Form. Merohan took a stance prepared to strike back as Carlisle flew at him. Merohan quickly ran to Kyuubin, taking a chance to take out a clone as well. Merohan sliced off Kyuubin's arm causing him to freeze in pain, only to have Carlisle crashing down on them suddenly. When the smoke cleared Merohan was standing behind Kyuubin who then faded away. Merohan then spin kicked Carlisle in the back of the neck, then proceeding to slam him into the ground and firing an energy wave into his stomach. Naturon then began charging at Merohan. Carlisle flew up, only to suddenly be knocked back down straight into Naturon, stopping his charge. Carlisle then proceeded to prepare his special technique, Gyro Drive Vapor Cloud Smasher Kunai Kamehameha of Death. Merohan grabbed the sai he had obtained and began spinning. The blast hit him but he kept spinning, taking the blast. He then let go of the sai. It flew through the blast and into Carlisle's hand. This weakened the blast enough for Merohan to disperse it. Merohan then spun and appeared behind Carlisle and smashed his hand into Carlisle's neck. Carlisle was quickly paralyzed. Merohan then pummeled Carlise into the ground to stop him from focusing his ki. He tried stopping but Merohan with a water shield, only to have it and his good hand pierced by Merohan's sword. Merohan then rapidly stabbed Carlisle's arms. Rendering them virtually useless. Carlilse then turned Elemental Super Saiyan X. Merohan then appeared in front of Carlisle and kicked him in the chin and then spin kicked him in the gut sending him flying. Carlisle began to fly with his wings and began creating an elemental vortex. But Merohan cut through Carlisle's wing, the vortex knocking him back before he could cut it off. Carlisle was then suddenly knocked down towards the ground by Merohan as they suddenly transported above the spike forests of HFIL. Carlisle caught himself and started to heal himself a little using a holy light. But Merohan slit one of his achilles tendons, slowing him down. Carlisle retransformed to his ESSX form only for Merohan to turn into a Cosmos Saiyan. Merohan then suddenly punched Carlisle only the gut, hard enough for his fist outline to be seen on his back. Merohan then punched him twice more, shattering his ribs. Carlisle then fell, but he would not give up. Merohan punched him through the planet and then then neck chops him, almost killing him. But still being awake, Carlisle wouldn't give. But finally Merohan punched him in the gut, knocking him out completely. Merohan told Carlisle that some day, he wished to fight him again. Round 3 Merohan vs Leogian (Lost) Merohan and Leogian started off with a little sword fight, but both proceeded to exhange punches afterwards. Seeing as nothing was happening they both went full power. Leogian proceeded to beat Merohan to a bloody pulp, only for Merohan to use Pure Soul Cannon. Leogian fired back and they had a beam struggle. Merohan won the struggle, but lost too much energy. Leogian then energy slashed Merohan repeatedly. Merohan got up and punched him across the face, both of them falling to the ground. Leo got up and so did Merohan. They each punched each other in the gut, but Merohan was the first to fall. Techniques Weak *Ki Blast *Ki Wave (Regular, Fullpower) *Rush Blaster *Spirit Ball *Tri-Beam Intermediate *Kamehameha (Regular) *Galick Gun *Masenko (Super) *Hyper Rush Blaster *Special Beam Cannon Strong *Kamehameha (Super, True) *Eraser Sword Slash *Spirit Bomb (Regular, Large) *Masenko (Hyper) *Hellzone Grenade *Buster Cannon Ultimate *Father-Son Kamehameha *Spirit Bomb (Instant, Super) *Pure Soul Cannon Finisher *T-Ultimate Blast *Future Kamehameha Other *Flight *Super Speed *Ki Sense *Ki Shield *Solar Flare *Afterimage *Kaio-Ken 1-5 *Focused Super Speed (Super Speed and Instant Transmission together and can move at extreme speeds, seeming almost to teleport. When running in circles can seem like there are hundreds of himself. It makes him fast enough to slice a raindrop in half and have fire and wind phase through him) Transformations *Great Ape (Base x10) *False Super Saiyan (Multiplies base PL by 50) *Super Saiyan (Multiplies base by 50/lasts longer) *Full Power Super Saiyan (Same as SSJ/Can be stayed in up to 2 weeks) *LSSJ (Has due to his Father's legendary super human form) *Super Saiyan 2 (SSJ x2) *LSSJ2 *Super Saiyan 3 (SSJ2 x4) *SSJ4 (SSJ3 x10) *SSJ5 (SSJ4 x 10) *Super Saiyan Maximum *SSJ6 (SSJ5 x10) *SSJ7 (SSJ6 x10) *SSJ8 (SSJ7 x10) *Cosmos Saiyan *Surging SSJ (Power based on anger) *Super Saiyan God (Tanks' Version) merohan a ssj.png|J future_gohan_lssj_by_db_own_universe_arts-d49qgxr.png|LJ mssj2.png|J2 Merohan LJ2.png|LJ2 mssj3.png|J3 ssj4.png|J4 ssj5.png|J5 ssjm.jpg|J Maximum ssj7.png|J7 ssj6.png|J6 ssj8.png|J8 mero surging ssj.png|Surging J ssjg.png|JG Cosmos Saiyan2.png|Cosmos Saiyan Gallery Hyper Rush Blaster.jpg|Firing Hyper Rush Blaster merohan alt.png|In Alternate Gi merohan charge.png|Charging At Enemy merohan, trinks, other.jpg|Merohan and Trinks with an Alien END of DBZ.png|In Casual Clothing merohan immediate timeskip.png|Merohan When Returning To The Lookout After 10 Years Category:Pages added by Maroyasha Category:T-Fighters Category:Hybrid